In dreams
by She Elf of Hidden Lore
Summary: Not all great deeds and love stories are recorded in Arda. Some happened secretly and in them there is great beauty and sorrow to be told. An elf finds a wounded woman one evening in Mirkwood. He took her to his home to help her heal and a beautiful tale was born.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all. I know it's been quite a while since I last posted anything. Getting used to college is not easy and learning to make time for oneself is hard. This story you are about to read was inspired to me by the song "In dreams" from the Lord of the Rings soundtrack. I had heard it before, but I never actually gave heed to the meaning of the words, but this time I did and so this story was born. It will be short; three or four chapters I think. I am working on the third at the moment so very soon there will be updates. I hope you enjoy it. Comments and reviews are very welcomed since I learn how to better my writings and I see if it's worth using similar ideas in the future. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Lord of the Rings nor any character from the Tolkien series. **

**Beta: Many thanks to Words of a Feather who has kindly been a beta for this story.**

In Dreams

Chapter one

A young woman crawled towards the sound of the river. Her long, wavy, light brown hair was tangled with dirt. Her blue eyes were wary and with black marks under them. Her entire dress was stained with blood and dirt and part of its helm was torn. She had been running with an injured leg for hours, but her leg could no longer sustain her. Yet she would rather crawl than to simply give up. And so she crawled. Her arms were sore and she was exhausted, but she used the thought of cool, fresh water as both a motivation to go on as well as a relief she desperately needed. She made sure to be silent, for dangerous things lurked in the dark forest of Mirkwood. Giant spiders, wolves and other creatures would find her easy prey.

The increasing sound of the nearing river made her laugh with hope. One more push, that was all she needed. Just one more push. Finally the young woman could see the Forest River. Seeing it made her think of how deep North she had to be in the forest, but at the moment it did not matter. With new strength she pushed herself to reach the riverbank. No sooner her fingers had reached the cool water she brought her hands with water to her lips. She repeated the action several times until she decided it was not enough and she pushed herself closer to the water and submerged her head under. When she had her fill, she brought her head out and laughed merrily. She closed her eyes and laughed to the sky and thanked the gods for helping her.

When she was done with her prayer, she took off her blood soaked clothes and left the on the bank to soak. Completely bare except for a piece of cloth that was tied around her left hip where an arrow had entered, she crawled into the water. She began to float a little further into the stream. She scrubbed her entire body fervently, desperate to get the smell of blood and dirt off her skin. When she was clean she simply laid over the water, enjoying the soothing sensation of floating in her water bed.

Her eyes began to close, but she could not fall asleep on the river or she might awake to find herself in Esgaroth. When she opened her eyes she realized she had floated away from where her clothes were. She began the difficult task of swimming back with an injured leg. She was trying to make out in which direction she had to swim, when suddenly her heart seemed to stop. Her eyes widened with terror as she looked at an elf, standing on the riverbank staring at her. The woman desperately began to swim to hide her naked body behind the nearest rock.

"Do not come any closer!" she yelled from behind her hiding place.

"Do not fear. I mean you no harm," said the musical voice of the elf.

His voice was enchanting and somewhat alluring. The woman dared to peek over her hiding place to look at the elf. She held onto the rock and lifted her head so that the elf could only see her fingertips and half of her face. He was very tall, with golden hair and green eyes. He was dressed in green attire and had a bow on his back and a sword on his belt.

The elf gave the woman a gentle smile.

"I will not hurt you. Who are you?"

The woman was afraid, but something made her trust the elf enough to speak to him. Maybe it was the dire need she was in, or maybe it was his mesmerizing beauty, or perhaps it was a mixture of both. Whatever it was, it made her reply his question.

"I am Maeve," she replied shortly.

"I am Telegad. May I ask what a lady of the race of men is doing in these parts of the forest?"

"I… I am lost. My village was attacked and I ran into the forest. My people were persecuted into the forest and many were slain. I do not know how many survived."

"An orc attack is grave tidings. Where is your village?"

"It was at the western borders of the forest. It belonged to Carrock."

"I will speak with my father. He is an advisor of Kind Thranduil. He can send troops to help your village."

"There is nothing left to help. We were massacred. The houses were all burnt to the ground and more than half of the people were slain before they even made it to flee," said Maeve, dropping her head and hiding for a moment from the eyes of the elf.

"I am truly sorry for your lost."

There was a moment of silence. Maeve remained hidden behind the rocks. Telegad could still see her fingers which were holding onto the rock.

"You should not be in the water at this late hour. You will become ill. Have you anything to dress with?"

Maeve looked over the rock at the elf once more.

"I do, but it is drenched in blood. I left it to soak on the bank."

"Blood you say? Are you wounded?"

"I was shot on the leg with an arrow. The arrow is out, but the wound is still open. I tried to bind it with cloth from my dress and managed to stop the bleeding. I do not think it will mark the end of me, but I can no longer walk on that leg."

"I will help you. I have an extra clothing set I will lend you."

Telegad removed the small backpack he was carrying from his back. He rummaged through it until he found what he wanted. He pulled out a pair of trousers, a shirt and an over tunic, all which were different shades of green.

Maeve looked at Telegad but did not move. The elf sensed her thoughts and acted quickly on them.

"I shall give you your privacy. Call me when you are ready."

And with that he walked away.

When Maeve was sure that Telegad was far away, she swam back to shore. She was breathless by the time she made it to the riverbank. A while later she was ready.

"You may come out now."

A moment later Telegad appeared through the trees. Maeve remained seated close to the water. She was shivering from the cold.

"Here," said Telegad, wrapping his cloak around her.

"Thank you," she said, almost in a whisper.

"You look tired. You need to eat and rest."

"I have nowhere to go," she said shyly and with a little bit of embarrassment since she was implying that she needed to go with him.

"Worry not. I will take you with me. But it is getting late and it is not safe to travel at night. We shall find shelter for the night and travel to the city."

Without waiting for an answer from Maeve, Telegad went over to where her dress was and picked it up. He wringed it out and tied it around one of the shoulder straps of his backpack. He then walked over to where Maeve was sitting. Before she could say anything, he swept her into his arms.

Maeve's reaction was to swing her arms around Telegad's neck for safety. She felt foolish doing so but she remained like that for a while.

They had not been walking long when Maeve felt sleepy. Her head began to bobble up and down and her eyes were having a hard time staying open. She felt Telegad's lips close to her ear.

"Sleep now, Maeve," he whispered into her ear.

His warm breath was a soothing feeling and it was enough to make her let go and sleep. Her arms fell on her waist and she laid her head on his chest.

Maeve slowly opened her eyes to find herself under some sort of roof. She looked to her side where Telegad was pocking a very small fire. The elf felt her eyes on him and looked at her. He smiled and for a moment Maeve was entranced with his enchanting smile. She blinked rapidly when she managed to escape her trance and returned the smile.

"How do you fare?"

"I feel much better than before. Thank you," she said with an honest smile. "Where are we?"

"This is a bunker. There are several more hidden over the forest for elves that are caught at night while traveling. We are taught how to find them since we are elflings, in case we ever get lost. There is always a supply of wood and sometimes water, if there is a stream nearby. Once the elf leaves, he must always replace the supplies he used before leaving."

"That is a very smart thing to do. I would have liked to know that sooner, as well as how to find one of these secret bunkers. It would have been a great help," she said as she pushed herself to sit.

"You should not be up. You need rest, and time to heal."

"I need to stretch my leg is all."

Maeve could not help to cringe when she tried to extend her wounded leg. A very small whimper escaped her lips and Telegad's keen ears caught it.

"When was the last time you checked the wound?"

"When I had enough time to stop running for a moment. As soon as I was shot I ripped the arrow from my leg. I know it was a foolish thing to do, but I was not thinking at the time. It was an impulsive reaction. After that I kept running until I had a chance to stop and tend to myself. I could only clean the wound with a piece of my dress and bind it with another. After that I had to continue running since the orcs were using us for sport. They were giving some of us the time to run so they could chase and hunt us down. I still do not know how I made it out alive."

"If you wish, I could check your wound. I have healing materials, as well as experience in the healing ward. But if you prefer to wait until we reach the city, I will not be offended."

For a second Maeve thought about it. Her leg hurt much more than she wanted to let him know, yet she did not think she would be able to sleep with the pain.

"I would very much appreciate your help, Telegad."

Telegad smiled and nodded. He moved to kneel on one knee beside her. Maeve sat on her good leg. The trousers were so big on her that she could roll it up easily so that Telegad could take a look at the wound.

With extreme caution, Telegad untied the piece of cloth from around her leg and looked at the wound. The edges were dark purple and blackish and the wound itself was bright red. The arrow had not gone in too deep, but it was deep enough to cripple anyone. He was amazed at her strength and will power to continue running with it.

"How old are you, Maeve?"

"I am soon to be twenty one."

"How soon, if I may?"

Maeve was a little confused as to why he would want to know her exact age, but she decided to just answer him. "It will be sixty three days before my birthday."

"How long were you running in the woods?"

"I ran for three days and crawled for one and a half."

"You are quite strong for your young age," he said with a smile.

Maeve smiled in reply to his compliment.

After a thorough examination, Telegad brought out a few small vials and a piece of cloth.

"The wound is not infected and is already clean. This will help diminish the pain, as well as help it heal faster. This other will help it make the scar something minimum. I shall apply them now."

Maeve nodded in response.

Telegad opened one of the vials and poured a bit of a yellow liquid on her wound. Maeve hissed softly and closed her eyes. She heard Telegad open another vial and soon she felt the second liquid being poured. She cringed, but almost immediately the pain diminished considerably. She felt a warm and comforting hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes.

Telegad offered her a gentle smile and removed him hand from her shoulder. He went over his bag and pulled out a clean bandage. Not a minute later he was done.

"Thank you. I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for me."

"Nay. You need not thank me. I am glad I found you and could offer you my help."

Maeve smiled and nodded.

"Here," said Telegad, reaching for something beside the fire. He handed her a piece of warm bread. "You need to gather your strength."

Maeve had to restrain herself from snatching the bread out of the elf's hands, yet the eager smile on her face was inevitable. Telegad smiled, amused by her. If it had been hard for Maeve to keep from snatching the bread, it was even harder to keep from swallowing it whole with one bite. She was starving, though she had not said anything before. When she took her first bite, her eyes widened with delight. The bread had honey in the center. She was touched that he had this little detail with her.

Telegad sat in front of her until she finished eating and even after she was done. He drifted off into his thoughts as he waited for her.

Maeve finished eating and she looked at the elf before her. His face was cast down and his eyes were a bit glazed as it happens when someone is deep in thoughts. A small smile was traced on his lips. Maeve took this chance to study him a bit closer. He was so tall. Even sitting he was almost two heads taller than her. The light of the small fire bounced off his golden hair, giving it a magical aspect. She looked at his face. He was so fair it almost made her feel awkward, but just almost.

Maeve continued to stare at Telegad for as long as he was in thoughts. After a while, the elf lifted his face and looked at her. He smiled and leaned over her to grab the cloak that laid aside and wrapped her with it.

"Sleep now, Maeve."

Maeve did not know why she felt a flutter in her stomach when he said her name. She continued to look at him, unable to tear her eyes away. Telegad smiled softly and looked back at her. Maeve felt she might blush and slowly looked away.

"Telegad, may I ask why you were in the woods alone and so far from your people?"

Telegad smiled.

"I often go to the woods alone to search for something."

"What is it that you are looking for?" she asked with intrigue.

"I was never sure myself," he replied with honesty.

Maeve nodded in reply. She wondered what it could be that he would search for in this dangerous forest. As she thought, she felt herself sink back to the floor. She was spent. She adjusted her position so that she could sleep on her good side. A moment later, she felt Telegad's hands take the cloak and tuck it around her neck.

Without opening her eyes, Maeve spoke.

"How old are you, Telegad?"

"I am only six hundred and twenty three."

Maeve laughed sleepily. "_Only _six hundred and twenty three?" she asked, still not opening her eyes.

She heard Telegad chuckle. "For an elf, that is very young."

Maeve felt Telegad's warm breath on her ear. "Sleep well, Maeve."

Maeve's body relaxed completely as she drifted into a deep sleep. Telegad smiled and sat beside her. He pocked the fire and added a bit more of wood. He looked at the sleeping form of Maeve. He had been close to returning home, but something in his heart had told him to stay a little longer. Now he was glad he had stayed.

**I tried my best to be loyal to Tolkien's work and style. I hope it has met good expectations. Reviews, comments or ideas are very welcomed, but please be gentle. We can all express ourselves in a friendly manner.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to all. I am glad some of you have decided to follow and even favorite this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. I thank Siul, geminicrystal and jibril for reviewing.**

**Thanks to Words of a Feather for being beta for this story.**

**Chapter two**

Maeve awoke to Telegad's soft singing in elvish. She had opened her eyes but quickly closed them again, wanting to hear him more. Yet not two seconds later, Telegad stopped singing.

"Good morning," he said, looking over at her.

"Good morning," she replied with a smile. "I was sure you had not seen me open my eyes."

"I did not, but your breathing returned to normal, which means that you are awake," he said with a hint of mischief.

"What were you singing?"

Telegad looked at the dying fire and poked it.

"It is the tale of Beren and Lúthien." He looked over to see her expression. She was waiting for him to continue. "Beren was a mortal and Lúthien an elf. He found her while he was wondering under the leaves of the forest. As soon as he saw her he loved her. At first she fled, but they met again. She would have fled, but he called her by her name, and she was enchanted by him, and loved him."

"I think I remember mother telling me a similar story she heard from an elf when I was little, but it was about an elf and a spirit, I think. Her name was Melian. That is all I can remember because I always liked the name."

"You speak of the Maiar Melian and King Thingol, known as Elwë at the time."

"Can you tell me story? I hardly remember it."

"Elwë was seeking his freind Finwë when he heard Melian singing. He followed her voice. He was filled with love for her as soon as he saw her. He came to her and took her hand and as soon as he did, a spell was laid on him so thus they stood for many long years. Melian later became Lúthien's mother."

"Those are both beautiful stories. Are they real?"

"Yes, they are both real stories. Lúthien's grandson is Lord Elrond of Imladris. I think your people know him."

"We do. He has come to our aid in times of epidemics where our healers could not help as much as they wished they could."

There was a short moment of silence.

"How do you fare?"

Maeve smiled, amused by her own response. "I am quite sore. I did not change position during the whole night."

Telegad chuckled. "And your wound?"

"Hurting, but I cannot expect anything else."

"You are right. Tell me if you feel the pain increase. For now I will tend to your wound and we can be on our way."

Maeve nodded and rolled up her trouser so that Telegad could see the wound. With feather light touches, Telegad undid the bandage and checked the wound. He looked it over, lightly touched a few areas, poured the medicine and bandaged it again. Through it all, Maeve had been looking at Telegad with intrigue. She smiled seeing how delicately he treated her wound as if he was tending a newborn baby.

When Telegad was done, he reached for a piece of bread with honey that was warming up beside the fire and handed it to her.

"Thank you. Have eaten?"

"Yes, I did."

Maeve smiled mischievously.

"Did your mother never tell you that if you lie, a giant spider will come at night and eat you?"

Telegad threw his head back and laughed.

"That is what edain mothers tell their children when they lie? Well if any child ever saw a real giant spider they would surely never tell a lie again."

"It is what my mother would tell me. And you avoided the subject."

Telegad smiled widely.

"How did you know I had not eaten?"

Maeve shrugged. "I do not know. Intuition perhaps. I just thought that you would have waited for me and we could have broken our fast together. Here," she said while breaking a piece of her bread and extending her arm to him.

"You need it more than I do," Telegad replied.

"You will have to carry me for a long time today. I do not want you fainting for lack of food and leaving us both stranded in the middle of the forest when giant spiders will be after you for lying."

Telegad laughed once more before taking the offered bread.

"Thank you," he said.

"No, thank you," she replied with a gentle smile.

Both continue to smile at each other as they brought the piece of bread to their lips. Their eyes were locked for most of the time they were eating.

Maeve could not help to feel a funny feeling in her stomach as she looked into those green eyes that stared back at her with so much tenderness and care. She wanted to hear him sing again. She wanted him to sing to her, and she would sing back to him and their song would go on forever. She stopped her thoughts there, remembering that he was an elf and she a mortal. But she could not help to think of what he told her earlier, about Beren and Lúthien.

A few minutes later they were done eating, Telegad had gone out to replace the supplies he had used from the bunker and clean everything to leave it as comfortable as possible for the next elf that would use it.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"I am," she replied with a smile.

Telegad swept her up carefully. Maeve placed her hands around his neck, though it was not necessary and she knew it. But she wanted to hold him as well, to feel close to him.

As they walked they would talk for a while and then go back to be in companionable silence. They talked about their lives, what they did before and their dreams were. They asked each other questions and then they would go back to being silent as they meditated the answers they received.

It was noon when they began to see stone houses and hear merry laughter, singing and words being exchanged. Maeve did not understand Sindarin. She was glad that Telegad was well versed in the common tongue.

They were now walking between houses and working elves. Many turned to greet Telegad and look at the woman he bore with curiosity.

Maeve was not a shy woman, but she did feel a bit awkward with the hundreds of eyes that were turned to her with so much visible curiosity.

Telegad brought Maeve to the palace. Maeve had heard stories of the great caves where the Woodland King lived, but she had never imagined that caves could be turned into such a magnificent place such as this. The walls were neatly carved so it was like walking into any other building. They were decorated with many carvings and incrusted with jewels and gold. There were tapestries, huge rugs, beautiful paintings and other furniture that made this place look more magnificent than she could ever describe with words.

Maeve was entranced with the place and was not aware that Telegad was taking her to see the King. Telegad halted in front of a huge door. He spoke in Sindarin to the guards who replied with a smile before opening the door for him. One entered before him and Telegad followed. As they entered the Great Hall, Maeve's eyes widened with amazement and a bit of fear. Telegad was walking towards the most ethereal being Maeve had ever seen. There, before her, sitting on his throne, was King Thranduil. He had long Golden hair and blue eyes that looked like they could penetrate any soul. They looked as old as time. His countenance was magnificent. His ageless face was more beautiful than any jewel she had ever seen.

The guard spoke to the King in their native language and left. The King's eyes fell on Maeve. This made her aware of the state she was in and felt uncomfortable. She was dressed in male clothing that was much too big for her. She had forgotten to fix her hair that morning and she could not even stand to bow properly at him.

Thranduil exchanged Sindarin words with Telegad. She could only understand when he mentioned her name. Thranduil looked at the woman in Telegad's hands and offered her a warm smile.

"Welcome, Maeve. Telegad tells me that he found you wounded in the forest and that your village was attacked. I am sorry for your lost and I will try to help as much as I can. I shall send troops to Carrock so they can protect the villages."

It took Maeve a moment to find her voice. "Thank you, King Thranduil," she said with a bow of her head.

Thranduil smiled and nodded at her. He then looked at Telegad.

"What will you do with her?"

"I will house her in my home until she is well enough to ride back to her village. I then take her there myself."

"Very well. You have my leave. And Maeve, you will always be welcomed in my Kingdom," he added with a welcoming smile.

"Thank you, my Lord," she said with a small smile and a bow of her head.

Thranduil nodded and Telegad left the Hall.

As they walked out of the palace, they once again passed many people. Some had already greeted him when he first came and now just looked at Maeve with curiosity. Others were just greeting him while glancing at the woman with curious eyes.

"Am I weird to them?" asked Maeve in the lowest whisper possible.

Telegad smiled amused. "Nay, they are just curious. All elves are very curious by nature. They are simply not accustomed of seeing edain woman clad in male clothing while being carried around by an elf," he said with a mischievous smile.

Maeve glared at him, but seeing how he smiled down at her, she could not help to soften her eyes and after a second she chuckled.

"I hope you do not mind me accommodating you in my house without your consent. If you wish I could ask to borrow a room in the Palace."

"No, no, I prefer to stay with you," she said a little too quickly.

Telegad chuckled. "Afraid of elves?"

"I did not say that!" she stopped for a moment and sighed. "But yes, I am not too comfortable barging into a palace full of unknown elves. I have no prejudice against elves, but I do not think I will fit in well in there. Besides, I am getting used to you carrying me around. It is more comfortable this way and I do not think anyone else here will do it."

Telegad laughed. "So I am your personal carrier now?"

"I was thinking more like my elf like horse. But personal carrier is fine," she said with mock seriousness.

"Alas! I have been turned into an edain lady's personal elf like horse. Where have these dark days taken us!" he said in mock pain.

Maeve laughed and rested her head on his chest.

"You should be honored," she said softly. "It is not just anyone I choose to be my personal elf like horse carrier."

"I do not believe it was your choice from the beginning," he replied with a small laugh.

Maeve chuckled tiredly.

"Are you tired?"

"A little."

"I do not know of what! I am the one doing all the work while you just lay on my arms," he said with mock seriousness.

"I will have you know that being carried around is a most exhausting job," she said, imitating his serious tone.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, my body gets cramped for lack of movement and I have to be stretching every once in a while. That is very tiring work."

"I will tell you what. Next time you can carry me around and I will do all the hard stretching."

"Oh but I thought you were my personal elf like horse! I cannot be carrying you. That is your job!"

"And one that I enjoy doing," he said, looking down at her with a warm smile.

Maeve stared at him for a moment, lost in his eyes. Then she smiled and laid her head on his chest once again.

**This is it for chapter 2. Please review or comment, it helps make me feel like what I did was right, or wrong if that is the case, and I'll learn from my mistakes. Chapter three is being read by my beta so when I have it back I'll post it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to all! I am glad that people are reading and liking the story. I appreciate the reviews from all of you and those who followed and favorite the story. I hope you continue to like it.**

**Chapter three**

Four months had passed since Telegad found and brought Maeve to Mirkwood. Maeve was happier than she had ever been in her life. The first month she spent it mostly in bed while her leg healed. Telegad would care for her every need. He would carry her out to his garden behind the house. There he would stride under the trees and among the flowers with her in his arms. He would take her down to a nearby and secluded stream where they would sit and talk for hours. In one of those occasions, Telegad discovered that Maeve was a talented artist. She had asked him to sit still for her. She took the blank book she had asked him to bring for her and a coal piece. Over an hour later she handed him her work. Telegad was speechless. It was no elven masterpiece, but it was certainly a marvelous picture of him. She had captured every single one of his features, deep eyes, his soft smile, his strong body sitting in a relaxed posed beside the flowing river. His hair seemed to be caught in a soft breeze. The picture was so real that Telegad thought he could hear the river flowing in it and feel the breeze that made his hair flow gracefully.

Sometimes Telegad would take her down the road where other elven houses were so that Maeve could see the life of other elves, as well as getting her to be familiar with them. Every day Telegad's parents would come to his house to eat dinner with him. They had accepted Maeve merrily and treated her as one of their own.

They had been months of pure joy and happiness. Maeve had gotten used to living in an elven community. Everyone was friendly and accepted her as if she was one of their own. Maeve rarely left the house or the garden alone. It was mostly with Telegad, but at times she had gone out alone and she received the same warmth and friendship from the elves as when she was with Telegad.

One day Maeve was sitting in the garden on a patch of grass. Her eyes were on the grass blades her hands were lightly caressing.

Telegad walked up behind Maeve, but she was not aware of his presence even when he was only two feet away from her. Telegad narrowed his eyes lightly and his head tilted to the side slightly with curiosity and a bit of confusion.

"Normally you are aware of my presence without the need of me making myself known," he said, a hint of tease mockery in his voice.

Maeve turned her head up to see the smiling elf. She smiled in return.

"You took your time today," she said teasingly.

"Nay, you came out earlier today."

"I needed to think alone for a while."

"What is in your thoughts?"

Maeve's smile lessened until it disappeared completely. She turned her head away from him and closed her eyes, surprising a sigh. Her fists curled around the grass blades.

Telegad was concerned and crouched beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Maeve," he called softly. His musical voice seemed to drift in the soft breeze of the afternoon. It sounded so soothing, so hauntingly pure that it caused Maeve inner shivers. His silky finger traced softly over her cheek. Maeve opened her eyes, slightly lifted her head and offered him a soft smile.

"Can you sit?" she asked him.

Telegad nodded and sat crossed leg in front of her and waited patiently for her to speak.

Maeve took in a deep breath.

"Telegad, I cannot tell you how grateful I am to you and your family for taking me in and helping me so much without asking for anything in return. I owe you my life."

"You do not need to thank me or my family, Maeve. I was, and still am, more than glad to have helped you. But this is not what has you worried, is it?"

"No, there is something else. Telegad, I have spent the happiest months of my life here with you. I cannot stretch how much I have come to care for the people of Mirkwood, and for you. But I cannot stay here."

Telegad's eyes widened and his lips parted with a silent gasp.

"But, why not? You said you are happy here with me. Have I done something wrong? Has someone else wronged you?"

"No, no Telegad. Neither you nor anyone else has wronged me. All the contrary; everyone here has been too kind and welcoming. I could not ever ask for a better reception than the one I received from you and the elves of Mirkwood. But I need to return to my village, or whatever is left of it. I need to be with my own people, Telegad. I do not belong in the world of the immortal."

The words struck Telegad in the heart. Now he understood her motives. He was immortal, and she a mortal. While he would continue living ever-young, she would wither and fade with time. Yet he could not help the pang of pain and disappointment her felt in his heart for her words. It almost brought tears to his eyes. He looked at Maeve with pain filled eyes. Maeve could not stand the deep pain and sorrow his eyes bore and looked down, three tears escaping her eyes.

"I am sorry," she whispered, her head bent and her eyes closed. "I truly am sorry. I care for you Telegad, more than I can say, but this is how things must be."

She did not hear when Telegad moved from where he was sitting and was slightly surprised when she felt him embrace her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him in response.

"Are you sure of this?" he asked in an undertone.

"I am," she whispered in the same way as he.

His arms tightened the hold around her, pressing her to him further. For a while they stayed like this in silence. After a long while, Telegad released Maeve from the embrace.

"When do you wish to leave?" he asked her.

"Tomorrow," she answered simply.

"The tomorrow morning we depart. Come, my parents will be here for dinner soon."

Telegad stood up and offered Maeve a hand. Together they returned to the house in bitter silence.

That bight Maeve was packing her belongings. In truth she did not have anything that belonged to her except the marred dress she had arrived with, but Silima and Carandol, Telegad's parents, had gifted her with new clothing and personal items before even Telegad had the chance to do it himself.

There was a knock on the door and Maeve called for the person to come in. The door opened to reveal Silima. Her long, golden hair was completely braided and still it fell past her hips. Her green eyes stared at Maeve with sorrow.

"My son tells me you are leaving tomorrow," she said in a melodious but powerful voice.

Maeve bowed her head.

"I am sorry, but it must be this way. I am thankful to him and you for having cared for me, but it is my time to leave."

When Maeve lifted her eyes, she found Silima standing two feet from her. Maeve looked into the eyes of the beautiful lady before her. She could not tell what was in them.

Silima moved to sit on the edge of Maeve's bed. She reached for the book that was on her nightstand.

"May I?"

Maeve nodded and sat beside her. Silima opened the book and flipped through the pages. All of them had pictures that Maeve had drawn, mainly of Telegad.

"He showed me the one you first made of him that day beside the stream. He said he asked for you to give it to him. I know he once drew a picture of you as well, but he intends to keep it," she smiled and laughed lightly, looking at a picture of Telegad that Maeve had drawn. "He used to go out alone into the forest for days, sometimes weeks. When I asked him for the reason of this, he said he did not know himself, and when he would return and I asked him if he had found what he was looking for, he would simply smile and shake his head 'no'," She stopped flipping over the pictures and closed the book. "When you came here, Telegad stopped leaving for the woods all at once. I came to wonder if he…"

Maeve was at a lost as to where this conversation was heading. Silima placed the book back on the nightstand and stood up. She walked to the door but stopped beneath the doorframe. She turned and looked at Maeve, a sad smile on her face.

"You will always be welcomed and accepted in this family, Maeve."

With that she left and closed the door behind her.

Maeve was a little stunned by Silima's implication and her acceptance, and even if it meant the world to her, it did not matter now. Maeve sighed and got into her nightgown. Just as she was about to blow out the candle, she heard soft rustling of paper. She looked at the door and saw a piece of paper being slipped from under the door. She quickly went over and picked it up.

"Oh," she breathed and brought a hand to her lips. It was the most beautiful picture she had ever seen. It was a picture of herself standing in a garden, her face was filled with happiness and love and she was staring into the distance as if she could see something beyond her. In the background of the picture was a larger drawing of Telegad drawn with lighter color than the image of herself. He was smiling and also staring into the distance.

Maeve felt her heart would break that instance. She swallowed hard and covered her mouth to muffle the soft sobs that were now escaping from her mouth. She walked back to her bed and sat at the edge, still looking at the beautiful drawing. She understood the meaning of it; even if they were far apart, they would always be in each other's mind and heart. Maeve carefully placed the picture in her book and laid herself on the bed, muffling her sobs in her pillow.

The next morning Telegad's parents came to see them off. Everything had been packed and placed on Telegad's horse. They would travel lightly to avoid burdening the horse. When they were ready, Maeve went to Telegad's parents to say her last farewells.

"Thank you again for everything you did for me. I can only wish to repay you."

"Nonsense," replied Carandol, Telegad's father who had light blond hair and blue eyes. "It was all in good heart. We wish you the best, Maeve."

"Thank you, sir."

Silima moved in and embraced Maeve.

"Farewell Maeve."

Maeve moved back and was about to leave, but was surprised when Carandol moved in to embrace her as well.

"You will always be welcomed here, Maeve. Remember that," he whispered to her so silently that Maeve almost did not catch it.

She was released and took a step back, hiding well her surprise. She smiled at the couple one last time before turning and going over to where Telegad was. They mounted together and began their journey. It would be a four day trip, yet at the pace that Telegad was going it would surely be extended to five days.

They were traveling silently. Maeve had a light hold around Telegad's midriff. Sometime after they had departed, Telegad began a conversation, trying to lighten the mood.

"What will you do once you arrive?"

Maeve was slightly startled out of her thoughts by Telegad's voice. It took her a few seconds to reply.

"I do not know. I used to live with my parents but they are dead now. I suppose I will have to find my own abode for now."

"Did they had plans for you?"

"Well like any other parents they wanted me to get married."

"Did they ever betrothed you to anyone?"

"No, they knew I would not take a man if it was not by my choice."

Maeve saw Telegad smile a little too pleased and she grinned behind him.

"I pity you now," said Telegad, mischief clear in his voice.

"Why is that?" she asked, confused.

"You will no longer have your personal elf like horse to carry you around anymore. How will you survive now?"

Telegad looked over his shoulder with a playful smile. Maeve could not help to laugh lightly.

The rest of the day passed with short, random conversations and long periods of silence, yet the mood was lighter for some time, but in the evening there was once again somber mood among the two young ones.

The days passed this way. The two would do their best to keep the air around them light and happy, but it was hard. Always in at the end of day they were both beaten by the sorrow of their parting, yet every morning they would do their best to help each other avoid sorrowful thoughts. Each night Telegad would find an elven bunker and there the three of them, including the horse, would rest for the night.

On the fourth night, the night before they would arrive at Maeve's village, Telegad found an elven bunker prepared to rest for the night. Telegad made a very small fire since winter was very close and the air was chilly. Maeve took out her blanket and wrapped herself in it before curling in a corner with her back facing Telegad. She was half in dreams when she felt a strong arm slide around her and the warmth of a body shadowed the closeness of a body almost touching hers.

"Telegad?" she whispered.

"Please, just for tonight," he whispered a plea.

Maeve was still for a moment, then sighed. It took a great deal of strength of her to do what she was about to do. Maeve pulled away from Telegad. Telegad's eyes shone with pain but he did not hold her back nor complain. He was then surprised when Maeve rolled on her side to face him and pressed herself against his body, wrapping her arms around his waist. Telegad smiled, filled with joy and sorrow at the same time. He pressed Maeve tightly against himself and wrapped his arms around her. Maeve felt a thick tear fall on her neck, but it was the only tear she felt from him that night. She wanted to take back her words, she wanted to return with him. **God she wanted to stop his pain!** She wished she could be immortal for him, but things were not like that, and she could not change her fate no matter how much she desired it. The couple slept in the sacred position throughout the entire night. In the morning it took a great deal of will power for them to let go of each other and continue on their way.

It was midday when they began to see light filtering through the trees more strongly than it had before and they knew they were about to leave the woods. Finally they broke out of the trees and into the Wold, close to Carrock. They rode for a few minutes until they reached where the village had stood several months ago. Maeve gasped when she saw how much of it was gone. Most of the debris and wreckage from the incident was gone, but there were still spots on the floor where houses had been burned down that had the scars of the fire that had brought them down, serving as shadows of the memory of that dreadful day. Some houses were still under construction, others that had been lucky enough to survive with minor damage were being fixed. It came to Maeve that the rebuilding of the village had started not long ago, probably because many had been healing during that time like she had.

They rode forth into the circle of houses. Everyone started at the comers with curiosity.

"Maeve?!" called out a surprised male voice.

Maeve turned her head to see a man in his early forties walking hastily towards her.

"Calan?" she replied with surprise.

Telegad helped Maeve off the horse and she made her way to embrace the man.

"Oh child, I thought you were dead! What happened to you?"

Maeve pulled away from the embrace and turned to look at Telegad who had caught up with her.

"Telegad, this is my uncle Calan. Calan, this is Telegad. He found me when I was wounded in the woods and has cared for me all this time."

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart, master Telegad."

"It was my pleasure. There is no need for formalities."

"Thank you."

"What happened after the attack?" Maeve asked.

"More than half of the village was slain in that attack. The rest scattered and for a while everyone stayed where they found shelter while they healed their wounded. Less than a month ago Belegan sent his men to gather what was left of the people from the village so we could restore it," Calan stopped for a moment and looked at Maeve. "Your mother, did she escape with you?"

"I am afraid not," she said with sorrow. "We were running together but she was slain. I was wounded but made it out alive. My life I owe it mostly to Telegad."

"How can I ever repay you for helping the daughter of my sister?"

"There is no need of any payment. The deed was done by heart," Telegad replied with honesty.

"Surely there is some way I can repay you for my niece's life?"

"Perhaps you can tell me what you think her future will be, now that she will continue to live in the village."

"Ah, her future," he said, thoughtfully. "I have no money to send her to live in Edoras. That might have been the best for her. Right now her best chance is for her to marry a man who can keep her. For now, I shall act as her guardian."

It took effort for Telegad not to narrow his eyes and keep a calm tone.

"But she will not be forced to marry someone who she does not love, right?"

"Of course not. Her parent always made it clear that it will be her choice. I just hope she can find someone soon whom she finds worthy of her love. It will be for the better."

Telegad nodded.

"If you allow me, I shall stay here and help rebuild the village."

"It would be an honor to have your help. We need as many strong hands as we can get."

Maeve wanted to tell Telegad that he did not need to stay, but she kept quiet. On one hand she wanted to have him close, but on the other she felt that delaying their separation would make it all the more harder in the end.

"Maeve," said Calan. "I could use your help with the making of the roofs. The women are putting together wood to make the roofs for the houses. If you could help them it would make the task easier."

"Of course, uncle."

Maeve gave Telegad one last look before heading to where the women were working. Telegad followed Calan and began helping with the construction of the houses and stables. That night everyone in the village gathered around a fire and dinner was served. Some men had managed to hunt and there was enough meet to feed everyone.

Maeve sat beside Telegad and offered him a plate with fruits that she had gathered herself.

"Why did you stay?" she asked in a whisper.

"I want to make sure I leave you in the best conditions possible. The village is yet unprepared to house almost anyone. I want to make sure you have a roof over your head before I go."

"You didn't have to, you know? My uncle would have managed, and even if he had not, I would have managed on my own just fine."

"I know, but I prefer to see you through."

Maeve sighed. "Telegad, you know that you will have to leave eventually. Extending your time will only make it harder."

"I already find it almost impossible to leave your side. Waiting a little longer will not make a difference."

Maeve could hear the sadness in his voice so clearly that she had to keep from talking any longer, otherwise her voice might break.

"Telegad," called Calan. "A group of elves came to Carrock not long after the attack. They said someone learned of it and sent help. Do you know who it was?"

"Maeve told me of the attack and I spoke to King Thranduil. He sent his elves to offer help."

"Could you send my gratitude and that of the village to him when you return? It was the elves who cleared out the orcs after they had settled in these parts. If it were not for them we would not be here rebuilding our village."

"I shall make sure to do as you ask."

That night, and for several nights more, Telegad and Maeve slept under the stars along with most of the villagers. The houses were not yet ready to be used, so people had to sleep outside for some time.

On the third week since Telegad and Maeve's arrival, most of the houses were complete and Maeve had a house of her own. Telegad had helped make it for her so that she did not need to depend on her uncle or anyone else.

It was midmorning at the end of the third week after Maeve's arrival at Carrock. Telegad, Maeve and Calan were at the edge of the forest.

"I cannot thank you enough, Telegad. First you saved my niece's life and now you helped rebuild our village. Your friendship will always be remembered in Carrock."

"I am glad to have been of help. I would do it once more if needed."

"I am sad you have to depart, but know that you are welcomed here any time you wish."

"Thank you. I shall remember that."

Telegad looked at Maeve. His keen eyes could see how her body was struggling to avoid shaking with emotion. The two of them looked at each other but neither seemed to be able to say anything. Calon saw the exchange of the two young ones and understood. He had always suspected the nature of the feelings the two shared but was never sure, but now he was.

"I shall give you two privacy to speak," and with that he turned and walked a few meters away.

Maeve looked at Telegad and parted her lips as if to speak, but a shaky breath was the only sound she was able to get out and she looked down.

"Maeve," said Telegad silently. "Maeve, let me stay."

"You cannot and you know it Telegad. You know why."

"I do not ask you to marry me, if that is what you do not want. I understand that you are a mortal and I am not, but I prefer to spend whatever time you have left at your side, than to just turn away and never see you again. I cannot live while knowing that you still live and I am not beside you. Please Maeve, allow me to walk beside you while you still walk this Earth. I have found what I was looking for and I do not wish to lose it."

Maeve looked at Telegad, stunned. She remembered the time he told her that he had been looking for something. Then she remembered when his mother had spoken to her about the same thing _"When you came here, Telegad stopped leaving for the woods all at once. I came to wonder if he…" _Silima's word echoed in her head. _"You will always be welcomed and accepted in this family, Maeve."_

"Will you let me stay?" he asked, pleadingly.

Maeve drew a shaky breath.

"And what about me? Do you think I will be able to live by your side and be happy to see you every day but not be able to act upon the feelings I have for you? I have not even been able to tell you how I feel because I know that it will only hurt us more! And what about you? You will hurt yourself by being so close to me as well. You must let me go Telegad, for your own sake. You must find someone of your own kind to be your wife; someone who will not leave you in a blink of an eye, for that is what my lifespan is to you. Go home, Telegad. I do not want to see you hurt, please."

Telegad's eyes were shining with unshed tears. He took a deep breath and held it in for a moment.

"Alright, if that is what you wish. I shall never forget you, Maeve."

"You must try," she said as her tears spilled freely.

Telegad walked to her and embraced her tightly and for a while they stayed like that. It was Maeve who finally loosened her hold and pulled away.

"Goodbye Telegad."

"Goodbye Maeve."

Telegad mounted his horse and stared at Maeve for another while as if trying to take in every single detail of her face to make a mental picture of her. Calan came forth and stood beside Maeve. He looked at Telegad and nodded sadly. Telegad nodded back and turned his horse and slowly made his way into the woods.

**What did you think? I would like to know J There is one last chapter to close this story so please stick around. Have a nice weekend!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we have come to the final chapter. I thank you all for reading and reviewing. This story is very close to my heart and I am glad you liked it.**

**I must thank Words of a feather once again for having helped me by being beta. Thanks a lot, I really appreciate it!**

**Chapter four**

Maeve and Calan stood still in silence for a while in the same spot where they had seen Telegad off.

"Do you love him, Maeve?"

Maeve looked down and turned aside. Calan walked to stand before her and lifted her chin with his finger.

"Why did you let him go?" he asked in a soft, fatherly tone.

"You know why. He is immortal, and I am human," she replied defensively, tears clouding her eyes in a mix of anger and desperate pain.

"But you love him, and he loves you. Do you think he cares about your mortality?"

"He does not, but he will only get hurt when I die. He must find someone of his own kind."

"Elves normally love only once."

Maeve looked at her uncle with surprise.

"I did not know that," she breathed.

"Aye, elves normally know that the one they love is the only one for them. If he is willing to love you, putting aside your differences, do you not think it is proof that you two are meant to be?"

"Do you honestly believe this?"

"I do, and I believe that he will only be hurt if you two are separated. Elves do not feel like humans. They feel the greatest of happiness, as well as the deepest of sorrows. I believe that the only way he will not be hurt is by being with you, and I know you will suffer needlessly as well if you do not go after him."

"You mean all of this then? You would be alright with me marrying an elf?" she asked with surprise.

"I am. Now go after him before he gets too far away!"

Calan ran in direction of the village, leaving Maeve rooted on the same spot with pondering thoughts, and returned with a mount. He lifted Maeve onto the horse and made haste to follow Telegad.

Telegad rode forth slowly, his heart heavy with pain and sorrow. He was planning on making it back to his parents before heading off into the woods for one last time. He was musing on these thoughts when he heard the sound of hooves galloping at high speed behind him. He quickly turned to see who was following him. He thought his heart had stopped when he saw Calan with Maeve behind.

"Telegad!" Maeve called.

"Maeve!" he replied, turning his horse and speeding towards her. When they were at a reasonable distance, both riders stopped and Telegad was the first to dismount and run to Maeve. Maeve was helped off the horse by her uncle and her feet had hardly touched the ground when Telegad caught her in his arms and pressed her against him, and it seemed that he would never let her go with the desperate hold he had on her. For a while he held her, unwilling to let her go. It was Maeve who first tried to pull away. Telegad laughed and loosened his hold on her but did not let go entirely. He only gave her enough space to move her head to look at him.

"I trust that you will take care of her, Telegad," said Calen with deep happiness in his voice. "She is now yours."

Telegad looked at Calen with deep gratitude.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Calen nodded.

"I expect to see you here in six months young missy," he said teasingly and with a fatherly smile.

"Will it not be me who stays with her then?" asked Telegad.

"No, she goes with you. Her children will be half elves after all, and they will need to be among other elves. But I expect you to bring them here often," he added with a mischievous smile.

"You have my word. Thank you, Calan."

"It is my pleasure, Telegad. Farewell Maeve, farewell Telegad. I wish you the best."

"Thank you uncle. I owe you much."

Calan smiled and nodded before urging his horse forward.

Telegad looked down at Maeve with a loving smile. They stared into each other's eyes for a time.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied.

Telegad leaned and caught her lips in a fervent kiss. There would be time later to kiss her gently, but now he could only show her his deep passion for her in this fiery kiss. Maeve's hands tangled in Telegad's hair and she desperately tried to reach higher. Telegad pushed her back against a tree so he could hold her up with his body. The two seemed to be battling each other, holding, pulling, biting and clutching at each other almost violently. There was so much passion, so much desire that had been held back for so long that it was all being shot out through this first kiss. After a time they were having trouble breathing and their strength wore off. Telegad slipped down slowly, bringing Maeve with him. Without opening his eyes, he kissed her slowly and deeply. Maeve sighed into the kiss and responded with tenderness and sweetness.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

Telegad opened his eyes and stared into hers with deep love.

"I love you too. I love you more than my life. I love you more than there are leaves in the trees. I love you more than there are starts in the sky. I love you more than the long years of the past and future ages. I love you and I only wish to love you."

Maeve's eyes filled with tears. She placed a tender kiss on his lips before throwing her arms around him and burying her head in his neck.

Telegad and Maeve rode back to Mirkwood, taking their time so they could enjoy some time alone. They stayed under the canopy of the trees for several days just walking and singing. Their songs were carried by the wind and the trees through the forest and were seeded within the hearts of the spirits of the forest, staying forever in them so that when travelers passed in future ages they could hear the singing voices of the elf and human lovers. When Telegad and Maeve arrived at Mirkwood, they were received by Telegad's parents who were waiting for him in front of his house. The tender smiles in their faces told Telegad that they had felt through their connection that Telegad was indeed happy, which meant he was with Maeve. Telegad brought Maeve before King Thranduil and presented her as his betrothed. The elven King only smiled and gave them his blessing. A month later the couple were married under the light of a full moon.

Years passed. Maeve and Telegad were love incarnated. Every gesture, every word, every aspect of their lives reflected the deepness of their love and affection. Maeve did everything possible for living a healthy life so to make sure to extend her years as far as she possibly could, though she never told Telegad of this. It was not two years after they had married that Telegad and Maeve held in their arms their first child whom they named Faenmall, which in the elder tongue means radiant gold, for his hair was one of the most radiant golden colors elves had seen. Two years after they had another son whom they named Sûlfaer, which means wind spirit, for they could tell he would be as free as the wind, gentle as a breeze, but devastating as a storm when there was need of it. Finally they had a daughter whom they named Gilgelaid which means starlight and this was for being born under a starlit night. All three children had golden hair, though none as bright as Faenmall, and only he had his mother's blue eyes, the other two had their father's green ones.

Years went by and Maeve began to age, yet living under the influence and magic of elves, as well as having a better diet and a healthy lifestyle, Maeve was able to preserve her youthful self for a very long time. Age touched her skin very late and her body was strong and healthy for many long years. When she was deep in her eighties her body started to fail slightly. She was no longer able to take long walks or move as she used to. Yet her spirit stayed young and merry. It was not until she had reached a hundred that she needed to stay in bed for most of the time. For two more years she lived happily under Telegad and her children's care.

"Love of mine, I brought you your favorite; salmon made golden in butter," Telegad chirped as he presented the plate to his beloved wife.

"How thoughtful of you, dear. Could you help me sit up more? I am afraid this position is not enough for me to swallow properly."

"Of course, my sweet."

Telegad carefully helped Maeve sit up higher and placed a hand behind her back so she could feel more comfortable. He then fed her slowly, talking to her as she took her time with her food.

"The meal was lovely. Thank you, Telegad."

"It is my pleasure," he replied with a loving smile.

"My dear, could you take me down to the stream? It has been a very long time since I go down there."

"Of course. Let me get you a cape since it is a bit chilly out today."

Telegad tied the cape around Maeve before lifting her into his arms and taking her outside. The day was bright and a cool breeze refreshed Maeve's old skin. They arrived at the stream and Telegad set her on the ground, sitting behind her to support her. Maeve rested her head against his shoulder and sighed with happiness.

"I remember when we used to come out here often. We would draw pictures of each other and of the scenery. Then we would sing until the night fell. What lovely days those were."

"They are lovely days now as well," he replied to her ear.

The couple spent the evening in pleasant silence. When night began to fall, Telegad brought Maeve back to the house. Telegad could feel something in his heart and something was telling him that Maeve's time had come, but he said nothing, waiting for her to speak first. Finally when Maeve was sitting on her bed, looking at the starlit night, she sighed and looked at Telegad, a heavy look in her eyes.

"You know it is tonight, Telegad. You can feel it, and I can feel it through you. It is time."

Telegad felt a cold shiver run down his spine but he said nothing and nodded, walking to where she was and covering her in a deep embrace. For a while they stayed that way until Telegad spoke softly.

"You cannot leave," he said pleadingly, his voice barely a whisper.

"I wish I did not have to, but I must. My time has come, I am old and my body will keep my soul no more. Call the children, Telegad. I wish to say goodbye."

Telegad's hold around her tightened for a moment, a stream of tears fell from his eyes. But after a while he released her and wiped away his tears. He left the room and returned shortly with their children. By the looks on their faces Maeve knew he had already told them. The three children silently walked to where she was and each took their time to embrace their mother and speak to her through their bond. An hour passed before all three children had spoken with their mother and said their last goodbye. Then they moved to kneel on the sides of the bed to let their father have his last moment with his beloved.

Telegad sat beside Maeve and took her hand in his and pressed it against his heavily pounding heart. For a moment he kept his eyes closed. As he opened them there were tears in them.

"What will I do without you?" he whispered.

"You must live on and be happy. Live for our children, they are your happiness now."

"I will miss you terribly."

"I will miss you too. But we will see each other again at the end of all times. I must go now, but I will be back. We will come together when the world falls and a new world is born. Then we will be together forever. Have hope and wait for me."

"I will wait for you. There is nothing that can come between us. I will wait until the mountains fall and the earth breaks. Then when all is dark, follow my voice and it will lead you to me."

Maeve stared into her beloved's eyes and he into hers. For a moment the room was filled with a white light. Telegad held Maeve's hand harder. Suddenly the old Maeve who was full of wrinkles and white hair turned into the young and beautiful Maeve Telegad had met that faithful day in the river. She smiled at him and he bent down to kiss her lips one last time. When he pulled away, Maeve closed her eyes and the light disappeared, revealing Maeve as she was in her present age.

"We will meet again, my love, in dreams."

When the cold of winter comes  
Starless night will cover day  
In the veiling of the sun  
We will walk in bitter rain

But in dreams  
I can hear your name  
And in dreams  
We will meet again

When the seas and mountains fall  
And we come, to end of days  
In the dark I hear a call  
Calling me there,  
I will go there  
And back again

**Epilogue**

Maeve walked down a white shore, the crystalline waves crashed against it. Her long, brown hair was loose and it swayed in the wind. She was happier than usual this day. A few days ago she had felt the Earth shudder the sky had been tainted red. Many voices cried in voices full of anger and rage, but it was soon replaced by a huge cry of utter joy and victory. The entire Earth shook then, and after that there was an overwhelming feeling of piece, as if all that is evil had forever vanished from the World. As Maeve walked, she heard a voice calling her name. She looked ahead and followed the voice. It seemed to come out of thin air, but she could recognize that voice clearly. It had been millenniums, ages even! since she had last heard that voice. She followed it, not knowing exactly where to run to. Finally she came around a great reef and she came face to face with a great source of golden light. She came closer and as she did, she recognized the shape of her husband. He smiled the most loving and dazzling smile ever as he extended a hand for her to take. Maeve smiled back and took his hand.

"You waited," she said, not really surprised, but as if telling him she knew from the start he would.

"Of course I did," he said with the most beautiful, musical voice she had ever heard. "They are waiting," he said with a smile.

Maeve smiled and allowed him to pull her through the portal of light, and together they went forth to an eternity if love and happiness along with their children and their loved one.

**This is the end of this story. I had thought of leaving the song "In dreams" as the end song, but since I did a short epilogue, I thought I could put this one as well. "In Dreams" was Telegad's pov so to speak, it was the song in is heart. "Use well the days" is Maeve's song, what she felt when she was passing away. Thank you all who read and reviewed, as well as to those who favorite and/or followed. Now for the end song.**

Use well the days

Round the corner there may wait  
A new road or a secret gate  
And though I have passed them by  
A day will come  
I will take the hidden paths that run  
West of the Moon and East of the Sun  
I'm glad that you are here with me, here at the end of all things.

Night too shall be beautiful and blessed and its fear will pass  
I must leave, must cross the Sea  
The love you gave is all I take with me  
Use well the days  
Use well the days  
Turn your face to the green world  
Use well the days

Seven stars and seven Stones and one White Tree from all the sound it seems  
Use well the days  
Use well the days  
Turn your face to the green world  
Use well the days


End file.
